Rubio
by ASUKA02
Summary: La neura de la desconfianza y de los celos se activo en la mente del Kazekage apenas su primogénito nació rubio, con el pelo dorado como el sol, tan amarillo como el de Naruto, y que su esposa le quisiera poner el nombre del Uzumaki no ayudaba para nada. U/A post-guerra GaaSaku oneshot


Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la trama si es mía.

.

* * *

><p>¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ <strong>RUBIO<strong>.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

.

.

Cuando Gaara nació fue un bebé prematuro y era tan pequeño que parecía un muñequito, ahora 32 años después, el quinto Kazekage se encontraba en el hospital de Sunagakure, más precisamente en la sala de maternidad, los gritos de dolor de su esposa lo habían llevado al límite de la angustia, pero ya todo lo malo había pasado, su primer hijo acababa de nacer sano y perfecto, ahora era la absoluta sorpresa quien tenía cautivo al Kage.

Estaba completamente perplejo.

El bebé que Sakura acurrucaba en sus brazos era rubio, con los cabellos dorados como el sol, tan amarillo como el de Naruto, Gaara no quería desconfiar de su esposa, pero el hecho de que hace nueve meses Naruto hubiera pasado dos noches en el palacio de Sunagakure lo hacía tener dudas sobre su paternidad.

Gaara observaba al recién nacido discretamente, tratando de hallar hebras rojizas entre los cabellos rubios. Sakura notando la ausencia de palabras de su esposo se decepciono, él no se veía feliz como había esperando.

—Gaara… ¿qué pasa?, no pareces feliz de ver a tu primer hijo, ven, acércate y mira lo precioso que es. —lo animo con voz emocionada.

El pelirrojo salió de su letargo y se acerco mas a la camilla, —perdón, es que no puedo creer que ya naciera. —respondió tratando de excusarse, pero su mente seguía maquinando la posibilidad de una traición.

Estando al lado de la camilla pudo ver mejor al niño, tenía los ojos cerrados y la carita sonrosada, se veía tan frágil que Gaara se lleno de ternura, habían pasado muchas cosas después de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero no estuvieron juntos sino hasta años después, recordaba que en varias ocasiones envidio a su mejor amigo por estar con una chica tan talentosa y bonita como Sakura.

La vida monótona del Kazekage cambio cuando se entero que Sakura y Naruto terminaran su romance de cinco años, básicamente espero un año entero para poder dar el primer paso de hablar con ella, Haruno nunca le había querido decir cuál fue el motivo de la ruptura con el rubio, pero tres años después Sakura ahora estaba casada con Gaara y Naruto seguía soltero.

—Quiero que se llame Naruto. —declaro ella con firmeza.

Gaara había sido el primero en decir que quería que su primer hijo se llamara como su mejor amigo, como el héroe del mundo ninja y el Hokage de Konoha, pero Sakura se había negado, prefería que tuviera otro nombre, uno que tuviera más que ver con Gaara y no con su ex.

"_¿Porque cambio de decisión?"_ se pregunto Gaara mentalmente, aunque no lo aparentara la angustia le estaba ganando la pelea, eran muchas coincidencias.

—Ojala el nombre de Naruto no lo haga tonto como él. —se mofo ella, se veía bastante alegre. —y que más bien herede todo lo bueno.

—¿Herede? —repitió atormentado.

—Sí, mi madre dice que los nombres tienen poder, ahora entiendo porque querías ese nombre. —explico tranquilamente, ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo.

La duda carcomía al Kage, trataba de hacer memoria y recordar si hubo algún momento en que Sakura y Naruto se hubieran quedado solos, sintió un nudo en la garganta, si hubieron momentos, pero confiaba tanto en ambos que no creyó que algo así pudiera pasar.

Sakura comenzó a hacerle arrumacos al bebecito hasta que este abrió sus pequeños ojos, en ese momento Sakura se derritió, estaba completamente cautivada, él era un hijo deseado y muy ansiado.

Gaara por su parte se fijo en algo, _"¿tiene los ojos azules como Naruto?"_

Las tripas se le revolvieron de la angustia, pero no tuvo tiempo para recriminarse mentalmente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Kankuro y Temari con regalos para su sobrinito, felicitaron a ambos padres y miraron a la criatura.

—¡Hey Temari, salió igualito a ti, incluso tiene hasta tus ojos!. —comento Kankuro.

—Por eso mismo salió guapo. —se ufano Temari.

—Mi padre también tiene los ojos azules y mi madre es rubia. —Les recordó Sakura sonriendo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Gaara se sintió tremendamente estúpido, había olvidado completamente que tenía una hermana y una suegra rubias. Media hora después cuando se quedaron solos, los niveles de estrés de Gaara habían llegado a cero, hasta se sentía mal por dudar de la fidelidad de su esposa, desde que estaban juntos ella no le había dado ningún motivo de sospecha, pero fue solo ver al bebé y su mente comenzó a imaginar situaciones.

—¿Qué te parece si le ponemos otro nombre? —intento negociar el pelirrojo.

Naruto era su mejor amigo y todo, pero ya no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo se llamara como la ex pareja de su esposa, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando postulo ese nombre. Kankuro y Temari no perderían el tiempo para fastidiarlo con eso, no lo habían hecho ahora por respeto a Sakura, pero sabía que cuando ella no estuviera presente iban a reírse, sobre todo Kankuro.

—¿Que tiene de malo Naruto?, tú querías ese nombre, además Naruto es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, quiero que lleve su nombre. —insistió ella.

Gaara se froto un brazo incomodo, los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en él esperando una respuesta. —No tengo nada en contra, es solo que quizás Naruto quiera ponerle ese nombre a su propio hijo, cuando tengo uno. —comento con seriedad.

Ella pensó en que a Sasuke no le agradaban los niños, pero que quizás con el tiempo Naruto lo convencería de que adoptaran uno, Sakura recordaba que en su largo romance con el Uzumaki en más de una ocasión hablaron de formar una familia, pero a la final todo cambio repentinamente cuando un día Naruto le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar sobre sus nuevos sentimientos.

—Ya le conté a Naruto que tu habías decidido que llevaría su nombre, se puso muy feliz, no le hare el feo a mi mejor amigo. —replico ella.

—A tu ex —le recordó Gaara.

Sakura finalmente cayó en cuenta de que su marido estaba celoso, por primera vez, o al menos la primera vez frente a ella, y la situación le pareció graciosa teniendo en cuenta lo rubio que había nacido el niño.

—Que Naruto se llamen los hijos de Naruto. —insistió él.

Haruno sonrió y dijo —Gaara por dios, no seas tonto, que tengas el pelo rojo no quiere decir que todos nuestros hijos serán pelirrojos.

El Kage se ruborizo levemente, al sentirse descubierto, —yo no he dicho eso. —replico con indiferencia.

—Pero lo has pensado. —le acuso ella con expresión divertida.

—No puedes tener la certeza de eso. —se defendió Gaara.

Sakura rió entre dientes, Gaara se sintió enojado, revisando el florero y ocultando su rostro comento con voz tosca.

—Cuando miras a Naruto, lo haces de una forma tan especial, tan diferente a como otros le miran, ¿cómo puede ser que terminaras casada conmigo?, ¿conformismo?

Ella levanto una ceja sorprendida por la pregunta.

—¿No sabes porque estoy contigo?, —pregunto incrédula.

—…

El silencio del Kage le dolió, Gaara no era un hombre celoso, por eso ella pensaba que el Kazekage no tenía ningún tipo de dudas de sus sentimientos por él, y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa de la madures del pelirrojo.

—Gaara, los sentimientos pueden transformarse, tu dejaste de sentir odio por la humanidad, Naruto dejo de amarme y yo más tarde también a él, lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo, eso no cambiara nunca, pero ahora te prefiero a ti, estoy contigo y soy feliz.

Gaara se volvió hacia ella y musito sorprendido —¿Eres feliz?

Ella estiro un brazo indicándole que se acercara, él lo hizo sentándose en la orilla de la camilla, Sakura para terminar de apaciguar las inquietudes de su esposo besó dulcemente sus labios, cuando de separaron, Gaara no dijo más, había sido la cura perfecta para su malestar.

_"Mi hermana es rubia"_ se animo con esa certeza, realmente se sentía idiota por todo el drama mental que se había inventado apenas vio al bebé, esperaba que Sakura guardara ese hecho como un secreto, y no se lo contara a su hijo cuando ya estuviera grande.

Gaara finalmente se atrevió a cargar a su primogénito y cuando lo hizo noto algo que no había visto antes, una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de kage.

—Él… no tiene cejas igual que yo. —comento con voz susurrante.

Sakura torció los ojos al escucharlo, —No comiences otra vez.

—No… es solo que, él no tiene cejas. —repitió no pudiendo ocultar su emoción.

.

.

.

.

—Y cuando naciste tu padre no creía que eras su hijo porque no fuiste pelirrojo.

El apuesto joven levanto la inexistente ceja y pregunto sorprendido —¿por ser rubio?

—Sí, solo por ser rubio.

Gaara solo pudo sudar y fingir que estaba muy entretenido revisando papeles como para no escuchar aquella conversación de madre e hijo.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Jo… mi primer GaaSaku!, espero que no se notara mucho ooc en Gaara, es un personaje realmente muy difícil de manejar, pero quería que tuviera algo de humor, lo mío sinceramente es el NaruSaku, pero no me voy a limitar, esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y pues Gaara me encanta, lástima que sea solo papel y tinta jaja…

Ustedes dirán si vale la pena que escriba algún otro GaaSaku.


End file.
